masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Draconian Magicians
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |ranged = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Ranged Attack x4 Missile Immunity Fireball Spell x1 }} Draconian Magicians are a type of Normal Unit. This unit may be created at an Draconian town, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain a Wizards' Guild for this to be possible. Like all Magicians, Draconian Magicians are specialized Ranged Attack units with some spell-casting ability. Their primary attack is a fairly-strong , accurate over any distance and quite dangerous to most units - even low-tier Fantastic Creatures. Once per battle, Draconian Magicians can cast a Fireball spell which is even more dangerous. Draconian Magicians possess a "perfect" Resistance score, and are also incredibly resistant to - but are otherwise fragile. Like all other Draconians, they possess the ability to Fly at a good pace, and are better-armored than most Magicians. Draconian Magicians require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Draconian Magicians are a group of dragon-kin, humanoids descended from dragons. They are covered in thick green scales from head to toe, they have long thin tails, reptilian heads, and two great dragon wings that enable them to fly. Draconian Magicians carry strangely-shaped staves, which they use for channeling magical energy into a destructive force. The strong magical field surrounding the Draconian Magicians deflects incoming projectiles. Draconian Magicians are also incredibly resistant to magic, and their scales provide strong protection. Draconian Magicians are a , containing when fully healed. Attack Properties Draconian Magicians rely primarily on a strong Magical Ranged Attack, which they can use up to 4 times in each battle. In emergencies, they will switch to a Melee Attack which is significantly weaker. Each Magician's Ranged Attack has a strength of . With no additional bonuses, each Magician inflicts about with each attack - a fairly good amount capable of going through light armor rather easily. Note that because this is a , it does not suffer from distance penalties and is accurate against any target on the battlefield. When they run out of ammunition and/or are forced to do Melee combat, each Magician attacks with a strength of . With no additional bonuses this amounts to only about per Magician, and will struggle to get through any armor. Draconian Magicians are therefore discouraged from doing hand-to-hand combat if at all possible. Defense Properties Thanks to their racial bonus, Draconian Magicians possess a Defense score of - providing the same amount of protection as the steel plate armor used by some of the best Normal Units of other races! They can deflect about from any damage source, on average. As with most Normal Units, each Draconian Magician possesses only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . The combination of low Hit Points with a low number of figures ( per unit) means that Draconian Magicians are very poorly defended, and will die very easily when attacked. This is one more reason why they should avoid Melee combat at all costs. Fortunately, Draconian Magicians are surrounded by a magical field that will almost completely deflect any directed at them. When such an attack is made on the Draconian Magicians, their Defense score is temporarily boosted to (!), making it almost completely impossible for any damage to go through. This is coupled with the Draconian Magicians' Flying ability, which prevents most enemy ground-based units from making Melee Attacks at them. As a result, most enemy units simply cannot attack Draconian Magicians at all, thus making these Magicians more survivable by default. Finally, Draconian Magicians possess a "perfect" Resistance score of . This makes them one of the most resistant units in the game. This high score provides immunity to a handful of Curses and other combat maledictions, and with each additional Experience Level they gain the Draconian Magicians become immune to a wider variety of ill effects. They can potentially become immune to virtually all ill effects. Other Properties Like all other Draconian units, Draconian Magicians have the innate ability to Fly. They also move at a rather good speed of . Both abilities are essential to the proper use of all Draconian units. As Flying units, Draconian Magicians can easily scout and attack across Oceans. This means that no body of water is a safe barrier to hide behind when a Draconian empire is nearby. Their high flying speed also means that they can attack quickly, retreat easily, and evade enemy armies rather well. During combat, the Draconian Magicians' fast Flying ability primarily serves to protect them. They do not need to come close to their targets unless performing a last-ditch Melee Attack - Instead they use their speed to avoid enemies, and Flying denies most enemy ground-units from voluntarily making Melee Attacks against them. Finally, the Draconian Magicians's Flying ability gives them an automatic Sight Range bonus, enabling them to see two tiles away on the overland map (including diagonally). Fireball Spell Once per battle, the Draconian Magicians can cast a single Fireball spell at a targeted enemy unit. The Fireball spell executes a single Immolation Damage attack against the chosen target. This is a very specialized kind of attack that is stronger against - the more , the stronger the attack! This is exceptionally potent against enemy Normal Units and low-tier Fantastic Units. The Fireball has a strength of . Unlike the version of this spell that can be cast by dedicated spell-casters (or the wizard himself), it is not possible to adjust the amount of invested into this spell, thus it cannot be made stronger. It will always have a strength of exactly . Targets with Magic Immunity or Fire Immunity will suffer no damage from this spell whatsoever. Basic Strategy Draconian Magicians are possibly the most powerful Ranged Attack units in the Draconian military. They are much stronger than Bowmen or Shamans, and even a little stronger than Priests. The additional use of the Fireball Spell can greatly help to tip the battle in your favor. On the other hand, Draconian Magicians are quite expensive to produce and maintain, making their use less prevalent. The primary advantage that Draconian Magicians have over Bowmen is the Magical nature of their attack. Not only can it do damage to targets with Missile Immunity, but it also does not suffer from To Hit penalties for firing at distant targets. Where Draconian Bowmen often approach their enemies in order to start firing at them, Draconian Magicians can attack enemies anywhere on the battlefield with the same end results. This makes Draconian Magicians terrific at taking out enemy Ranged Attackers on the first few rounds of combat. The Fireball spell should be used early in the battle to take out (or seriously injure) the most threatening enemy on the battlefield. Again, the more there are in the enemy unit, the stronger the spell, so choose your target carefully. Remember that this spell costs you nothing, so never forget to cast it! With a few Draconian Magicians in an army, it is possible to cause plenty of damage to an advancing opponent or his Ranged Attack troops before Melee combat erupts. On the other hand, any enemy unit that reaches the Draconian Magicians themselves can kill them very easily, so it is important to have other, stronger units in support - or withdraw the Magicians quickly when the enemy draws near. Always remember that enemies possessing Magic Immunity will shrug off the Draconian Magicians' attack. In these cases, Draconian Bowmen would have the upper hand. Ability Overview Ranged Attack x4 * This unit may use a instead of a Melee Attack 4 times in each battle. Once the unit's ammo is expended, it must resort to Melee Attacks. Missile Immunity * Any performed against this unit will temporarily raise the unit's Defense score to - allowing it to block virtually any incoming damage. * or attacks do not trigger this effect, and will damage the unit as normal. Fireball Spell x1 * This unit may cast the Fireball spell once per combat at any enemy target. The spell is cast at its default strength (no additional invested). * This spell-casting does not take out of the Wizard's pool, nor does it reduce the Wizard's Spell Skill for this battle. * Immediately after casting the spell, the unit's turn ends. It may not move or attack until its next turn. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Draconian Magicians improves as they gain Experience. Any properties that are not listed here do not improve with Experience in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of damage that each in an Draconian Magicians unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to figure out the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Draconian Magicians may be produced in any Draconian Town. A town must contain a Wizards' Guild to be able to produce Draconian Magicians. Should a town lose an existing Wizards' Guild, it can no longer produce Draconian Magicians until a replacement structure is built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Draconian Magicians may appear for hire as Mercenaries. They may already have some Experience on being hired, and several units may be hired simultaneously. Hiring these units requires a certain cost in that depends on many different factors. Draconian Magician Mercenaries have the same Upkeep Cost as a normally-constructed unit. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Draconians Category:Magicians